Disneymania (series)
Disneymania is an American series of compilation albums of Disney songs covered by mainstream pop and/or Disney Channel artists singing their own rendition or version of the song. As of 2010, 9 Disneymania albums (2 being side-albums) have been released. The albums are Still being produced. Discography Sequential albums Other albums Commonly Used Songs The following is a list of songs that appear on more than one Disneymania CD. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes # Daniel Bedingfield (DM 2) # Kimberley Locke (DM 3) # Disney Channel Circle of Stars (DM 4) # Nikki Blonsky (DM 6) A Whole New World # Sweetbox (DM 1) *Bonus track # LMNT (DM 2) # Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson (DM 3) Can You Feel the Love Tonight # S Club (DM 1) # Sara Paxton (DM 4) # Elliott Yamin (DM 6) Circle of Life # Ronan Keating (DM 1) # Disney Channel Circle of Stars (DM 2) # (All Star Remix) Disney Channel Circle of Stars (DRM) Colors of the Wind # Ashanti feat. Lil' sis Shi Shi (DM 1) # Christy Carlson Romano (DM 3) # (Soul Sister Remix) Ashanti feat. Lil' sis Shi Shi (DRM) # Vanessa Hudgens (DM 5) Cruella de Vil # Lalaine (DM 3) # (DJ Skribble Spot Remix) Lalaine (DRM) # Skye Sweetnam (DM 4) *Bonus track # Hayden Panettiere (DM 5) # Selena Gomez (DM 6) Go the Distance # K-Ci & JoJo (DM 4) *Bonus track # Lucas Grabeel (DM 5) Hakuna Matata # Baha Men (DM 1) # Debby Ryan (DM 7) Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride # Jump5 (DM 3) # (Mahalo Remix) Jump5 (DRM) # Baha Men (DM 4) I Just Can't Wait to Be King # Aaron Carter (DM 1) # Allstar Weekend (DM 7) I Wan'na Be Like You # Smash Mouth (DM 1) # Nikki Webster (DM 2) *Bonus track # (Monkey C Remix) Smash Mouth (DRM) # Jonas Brothers (DM 5) I Won't Say (I'm in Love) # The Cheetah Girls (DM 3) # (Grrl Power Remix) The Cheetah Girls (DRM) If I Never Knew You # The Cheetah Girls (DM 4) # Tiffany Thornton (DM 7) It's a Small World # Baha Men (DM 2) # (RapMania! Mix) fan_3 (DM 3) # (Shorty Remix) Baha Men (DRM) Kiss the Girl # No Secrets (DM 1) # Vitamin C (DM 3) # Ashley Tisdale (DM 5) # Colbie Caillat (DM 6) Part of Your World # Jessica Simpson (DM 1) # Skye Sweetnam (DM 3) # (C-Girl Rock Remix) Skye Sweetnam (DRM) # Miley Cyrus (DM 5) # Anna Maria Perez de Taglé (DM 7) Real Gone # Billy Ray Cyrus (DM 6) # Honor Society (DM 7) Reflection # Christina Aguilera (DM 1) # (Remix) Christina Aguilera (DM 4) # Everlife (DM 5) # Keke Palmer (DM 6) Some Day My Prince Will Come # Anastacia (DM 1) # Ashley Tisdale feat. Drew Seeley (DM 4) # The Cheetah Girls (DM 6) Strangers Like Me # Everlife (DM 3) # (Jungle Rock Remix) Everlife (DRM) The Bare Necessities # Bowling for soup (DM 3) # (Jungle Boogie Remix) Bowling for Soup (DRM) The Second Star to the Right # Jesse McCartney (DM 2) # (Lost Boys Remix) Jesse McCartney (DRM) # T-Squad (DM 5) The Siamese Cat Song # Hilary & Haylie Duff (DM 2) # (Cat-Scratch Remix) Hilary & Haylie Duff (DRM) # B5 (DM 5) True to Your Heart # Raven (DM 2) # (China Doll Remix) Raven DRM) # Keke Palmer (DM 5) Under the Sea # A*Teens (DM 1) # Raven-Symoné (DM 3) # (Reggae Remix) Raven-Symoné (DRM) # Booboo Stewart (DM 7) When She Loved Me # Jordan Pruitt (DM 5) # Bridgit Mendler (DM 7) When You Wish Upon a Star # *NSYNC (DM 1) # Ashley Gearing (DM 2) # Jesse McCartney (DM 3) # Kate Voegele (DM 6) You'll Be in My Heart # Usher (DM 1) # Teddy Geiger (DM 4) # Drew Seeley (DM 6) Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah # Stevie Brock (DM 2) # Aly & AJ (DM 3) # Miley Cyrus (DM 4) Trivia The artists who appeared on the album the most were: * Raven-Symoné: 8 songs (Included 3 as part of "Disney Channel Circle of Stars") * The Cheetah Girls: 6 songs * Hilary Duff: 5 songs (Included 2 as part of "Disney Channel Circle of Stars") * Anneliese van der Pol: 4 songs (Included 3 as part of "Disney Channel Circle of Stars") * Baha Men: 4 songs * Drew Seeley: 4 songs * Jesse McCartney: 4 songs * Jump5: 4 songs * Orlando Brown: 4 songs (Included 3 as part of "Disney Channel Circle of Stars") * Ashley Tisdale: 3 songs (Included 1 as part of "Disney Channel Circle of Stars") * Christy Carlson Romano: 3 songs (Included 2 as part of "Disney Channel Circle of Stars") * Disney Channel Circle of Stars: 3 songs * Kyla Pratt: 3 songs (As part of "Disney Channel Circle of Stars") * Lalaine: 3 songs * Skye Sweetnam: 3 songs * Miley Cyrus: 2 songs See also * Radio Disney * We Love Disney References External links * Category:Disneymania albums Category:Covers albums Category:Walt Disney Records compilation albums